


Adopted by The Fab Five

by castomydean



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Adopted by the fab five, Crack, adopted by one direction, fab five from hell, she’s back with more crack, this very quickly turned from adopted by the fab five to fab five from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castomydean/pseuds/castomydean
Summary: You despise your life with your drug addict mother and think you’ll never escape. That is until you are mysteriously sold to five complete strangers...or are they?





	Adopted by The Fab Five

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after sitting in a car for 13 hours and it shows

You threw your blonde and brown hair with pink streaks in it into a messy bun and looked in the mirror. Your ice blue orbs stared back at you. You were wearing a red crop top and black jeans and pink sneakers. Suddenly there was a bang at your door. You sighed. Time to deal with your drug addict mother for one more day. “Open up!” She shouted. You did. “Come downstairs, [Y/N],” she said, cigarette dangling from her lips. “Your new owners are here.”

“Owners?!” You sputtered incredulously. “What do you mean, owners?”

“You were too expensive so I sold you,” she replied casually. “I’ve packed your suitcase. Come downstairs, they’re waiting.”

Reluctantly, You grabbed your suitcase and went downstairs. Part of you was glad to be getting away from your mum, but who were you going with instead? You got two steps into the kitchen and stopped dead in your tracks. Standing in front of you were the Fab Five from Netflix’s Queer Eye.

You were speechless! How? Why? God, they were even more beautiful in real life than on TV. “OMG, hi [Y/N]!” Jonathan shouted excitedly, running forward to give you a hug, which you accepted, still in disbelief.

“Jonathan, don’t scare her,” Karamo scolded. “We are going to have to get you more used to physical contact with other humans though,” he continued. “I imagine it’s due to a lack of love from your parents.”

You nodded, tears beginning to form themselves in your orbs.

“And we’re going to need to have a little talk about colour coordination,” Tan added. “A red shirt with pink shoes? Really?”

“In my defence, they’re the only shoes I own,” you replied. Tan fainted.

“And this pink-and-ombré situation is no good, honey, it looks like your crackhead mother did it for you,” Jonathan said, stroking your hair. The worst part was that it was true.

You heard a noise from across the kitchen. It was Antoni, who had his legs sticking out of the freezer. “All I can see in here is chicken nuggets!” He shouted, his voice sounding from deep within. “Have you ever considered eating an avocado?”

“What’s an avocado?” You asked. Antoni made a noise as if he had been shot.

“Come on, [Y/N], lets get you in the car,” said Bobby. “I’ve built you a new house from scratch. It’s nice and modern, perfect for a girl your age but with a little 80s flair.”

You smiled through your tears. Your new life was truly going to be fabulous.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @aspiringauthoranna


End file.
